Just Another Day at the Koneko
by Bisexual Pygmy
Summary: R for a euphamism I don't want to see any 13 year olds using


One-shot  
  
Sorry if anyone is out of character. I really tried. Anything that they are wearing is something I have seen on that particular person in a picture somewhere. I do not make this shit up. It's obvious the creators intended to make them all gay but forgot after designing their wardrobes. If you don't believe me give me your e-mail address and I would be happy to send you the picture of Ken. The other three are on the show.  
  
Sorry if it sucks, I laughed at my own wit, but then I am easily amused. I actually thought this whole thing out while I was taking my politics test. I wonder how I did.  
  
Just Another Day At the Koneko  
  
I woke up giddy with excitement. It's the first day of summer vacation and I am going to spend the whole day at the Koneko trying to get Omi-chan to notice me. I shower and shave my legs very carefully and put on a skirt and a mildly revealing top. Alright, it's about as revealing as a turtleneck, my mother says I'm too young to be walking around looking like a "loose woman." I wish she would back off; I'm fully aware of the ways of the world and quite perceptive. I can take care of myself.  
  
I got to the Koneko just in time to watch Aya-san open. There is already a large crowd of girls waiting to get inside and have a look at the . . . ahem, merchandise. I don't see Omi-chan or Ken-san, but Yoji-san and Aya- san are here.  
  
All four of them live here at the flower shop. I wonder how they get along so well. My brother says it's because they're "fudge packers." I guess that kind of makes sense. Chocolate sure makes me happy!  
  
Yoji-san is looking particularly good today. He is wearing a tight midriff shirt and pants. And he has those great sunglasses that make him look just like Elton John! He is the absolute picture of masculine beauty. Yoji-san is so sweet too. It's almost like he knows exactly how women think. He is so charming and smooth, anyone would be flustered by his smile and a few words. Well, almost anyone, I don't think Aya-san gets flustered.  
  
Aya-san's clothes are tight too, and it looks like the sleeves were ripped off his shirt. I love his earring. Earrings on guys are always hot but his is especially cool. Aya-san isn't as much fun as Yoji-san though.  
  
Well I'll be darned.  
  
Just as I was thinking how cold Aya-san is, Yoji-san walked past him toward the back room and whispered in his ear before continuing on to get an order. Aya-san then started watering the table. I think he might even be blushing. I guess Yoji-san is much better at this charming thing then everyone thinks. I wonder what he said. Probably something about a girl.  
  
***  
  
Omi-chan is here!  
  
I've been waiting almost four hours. I was starting to wonder if he would ever come. Yoji-san and Aya-san are alright, but Omi-chan is by far my favorite. I was about to give up and then he came down to relieve Aya-san for his lunch break.  
  
He has that adorable lace-up sleeveless shirt on! He has such an adorable tummy. And his shorts show off his toned legs. I think Yoji-san is jealous, the way he's watching Omi. But the look on his face isn't really jealous so much as appreciative, maybe he just wants to borrow Omi's shirt. Omi-chan's really friendly too. He's warming up to me. It's almost to the point where he can remember my name. I bet he asks me out soon.  
  
Omi is so good with flowers. He knows just what color combinations and arrangement to use. I think he really enjoys his work. He really likes flowers.  
  
Omi is so shy. All these beautiful girls all over him and he can't get up the nerve to flirt with them. He sure hides his discomfort well though. If I didn't know how teenage boys think, I would think Omi wasn't interested in girls.  
  
Omi is positively adorable. He's dancing around, singing with the radio. They always listen to a good station here. Being as it's four guys you would expect them to be listening to a "guy" station, but they listen to the same stations my friends and I do. I don't think Omi even knows he's dancing. He's shaking his adorable little booty and occasionally he holds up some flowers as a microphone.  
  
I watch Omi-chan for another hour before Ken-san comes back from his coaching. He's all sweaty and gross. I can tell Omi-chan thinks so too, the way he is staring, but his face is unreadable and he's too nice to say anything. Ken-san walks into the house.  
  
Ken-san is back. He showered and changed. He looks much better now. He has on nice slacks and a soft yellow collared shirt with a V that goes to the top of his pecks. He also has this string necklace thing on with a bow at the end. He's almost as cute as Omi-chan.  
  
He goes over to help Omi and gives him a hug. That's another thing I like about the boys here. They are so sweet and affectionate to each other. Like really close brothers. They are always touching. Ken-san will rub Omi's back, Yoji-san will put a comforting hand on Aya-san's shoulder, Omi- chan will give Ken-san a surprise hug from behind, Aya-san will . . . well, Aya-san isn't quite as affectionate as the rest.  
  
Uh oh, Aya-san is glaring at me. I've avoided his last four demands for everyone that's not shopping to leave by browsing, but I don't think he's buying it anymore. I better go buy something quick. I walk up to the counter and ask Omi-chan for the first flower that comes to mind. I don't even remember what it was.  
  
He smiles sadly at me and tells me it's out of season. I am about to say that's alright and ask for another kind of flower when Ken-san says he thinks he saw some in the greenhouse. Omi smiles at him and they go off to look for it before I can even tell them it's alright, I don't really need them.  
  
It's so sweet of them to go to all of this trouble to find me flowers, I kind of feel bad about making them go out of their way. I walk over to the greenhouse door to tell them I want a different kind of flower. There sure is a lot of noise coming from in there, they must be looking really hard. The door is locked to I knock, but I don't think they heard me. They sound like they are making a big mess.  
  
I walk to the front of the shop to wait. After about twenty minutes they both emerge, looking more then a little tousled. Ken-san's hair is all messy and Omi-chan has a small bruise on his collarbone. Poor baby, I wonder what happened. They look dazed. Omi tells me they couldn't find my flowers, but I don't care, they obviously looked really hard.  
  
Aya-san is looking at me again. I better make my escape. What a wonderful way to start my vacation; hanging out in a shop with the four hottest, most well dressed men I have ever seen. I can't wait until tomorrow. Maybe one of them will ask me out then.  
  
--End-- 


End file.
